


Again

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Caring Eddie Diaz, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hugs, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: When Buck has a nightmare at the Diaz residence, it brings somethings to light.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224





	Again

Buck really thought he was okay. 

After the ladder truck, the tsunami, and everything that followed, he had just begun starting to feel better. He wasn’t having nightmares, he was happy in his job, he was feeling so much better about his life in general. And then his stupid best friend had to cut his stupid line and get trapped under thousands of pounds of mud, dozens of feet below him. 

But Eddie’s okay. 

Eddie’s alive. 

That’s what he tells himself every day. But the nightmares still come. One night when he was staying over at Eddie and Chris’s, of course, he has a nightmare. 

In his dream he watched Eddie lower himself into the hole, hearing his radio cut out. He felt the line got slack. He watched the lightning strike and collapse the hole. He heard Eddie scream his name, begging for Buck to come save him. He heard Christopher pleading with him to save his dad. He watched himself claw uselessly at the mud, trying in vain to save the only person that’s ever really loved him, the only person-

“Buck!” Buck is violently shaken awake, gasping for air. His throat is raw, he must have been crying out in his sleep. “Buck, you’re okay. Everything is okay.” 

Buck focuses on the man in front of him, in the dim light of the living room he realizes that it’s Eddie, sitting on the edge of the couch beside him. His face hangs over Buck’s anxiously watching him. Eddie’s strong grip on his arms is the only thing keeping Buck grounded. If Eddie were to let him go he surely would fall apart.

“Eddie,” Buck breathes. He sits up and nearly throws himself into his best friend’s arms. “You’re okay.” 

“Yeah, amor,” Eddie pulls Buck closer. “I’m okay, I’m right here. I’m alive. I’m safe. We both are.” Eddie’s hands run up and down Buck’s back. 

“You-you were underground,” Buck whispers hopelessly. “I couldn’t get you out.” 

“I got out,” Eddie says gently. “I’m okay.” 

Pulling out of the embrace, Buck looks over Eddie’s face, not noticing the tears until Eddie reaches up to wipe them away. Buck leans back into Eddie’s arms, letting the older man support his weight and keep him grounded. 

After a moment Eddie asks, “Are you okay?” 

Buck nods and pulls away, looking down at his hands, “I’m sorry I woke you up. Sorry you had to deal with all that.” 

Eddie gives him a soft smile and shakes his head, “It’s okay, Buck. I’m glad I could help you.” 

They fall into silence. But Buck keeps thinking about something Eddie said. He can’t stand it anymore. “You called me amor.” 

Eddie freezes, “Buck, I-I’m sorry, it just slipped out I-”

“I didn’t mind it,” Buck says hesitantly. He looks up at Eddie shyly and finds him looking at him softly. Buck moves closer, taking Eddie’s hand in his, squeezing lightly.

Their foreheads almost touching, Eddie takes a shaky breath. “Buck, can I kiss you?” His voice is so soft it wouldn’t ruffle a feather. Buck feels Eddie’s eyelashes against his cheek and instead of answering, Buck brings them together, kissing him softly. 

Eddie’s hands fall easily to Buck’s waist while Buck wraps his arms around Eddie’s neck, drawing him even closer. The blond melts into Eddie’s arms, sighing into the kiss. Every time he imagined kissing Eddie, it never felt this...right.

When Buck finally pulls out of the kiss, Buck sees the same drunken expression he wears mirrored on Eddie. Eddie touches Buck’s cheek and gently wipes away the last of Buck’s tears. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Eddie tells him, keeping his voice no louder than a whisper. 

Buck smiles, “Then do it again.” Buck doesn’t have to tell him twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :D
> 
> Tumblr: evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
